


Di quando Scotland Yard non sa

by GioTanner



Series: Il meno inetto fra gli inetti e il più bugiardo fra i tanti. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Finsbury Park's gunfight, Gen, Italiano | Italian, M/M, MI5 security service, Mycroft IS the British Government, Mycroft is always there for Greg, Story: The Adventure of the Beryl Coronet, When Scotland Yard gropes in the dark, hospital and fear, hurt!lestrade, it's a pursuance, post- 4x03
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioTanner/pseuds/GioTanner
Summary: «Non ti ho invitato.- Biascicò sorpreso Lestrade, un leggero divertimento dolceamaro nella voce. -Sempre se si possa mai 'invitare qualcuno in ospedale'.» Rincarò, continuando a massaggiare il braccio.«No. Ma avevamo un incontro e io volevo vederti.» Rispose schietto Mycroft, il tono che non ammetteva repliche.- - -Sebbene non sia la sua divisione, l'ispettore Lestrade si ritrova a dare la caccia ai ladri del diadema di berilli. Ma anche un pedinamento può divenire letale quando c'è di mezzo un ricatto e i Servizi Segreti. Quando c'è di mezzo Mycroft Holmes poi, una situazione semplice si rivela fastidiosamente fuori scala per Scotland Yard. E Greg, seduto in un letto d'ospedale, lo sa bene.





	

  


«“[...] _segreteria telefonica dell'ufficio di Mycroft Holmes, al momento non posso rispondervi per tanto vi chiedo di lasciare un messaggio dopo il segnale acustico e uno dei miei assistenti vi ricontatterà quanto prima. Buona giornata_.”»  
“beep”  
«Uhm, sì ciao, salve sono l'Ispettore Lestrade-... Greg; beh spero di non disturbare sulla linea ufficiale, ma ho solo il tuo numero di lavoro Mycroft e ho chiamato per scusarmi- mh... se oggi non potrò raggiungerti al Diogenes Club, ma sono-... impossibilitato. Mi hanno trattenuto all'ospedale più del dovuto dopo la sparatoria di Finsbury Park e appena potrò andarmene dovrò fare rapporto; come minimo non avrò tempo neanche per prendermi qualche ora di sonno e... oh-  
_«Ispettore si giri su un fianco_.»  
-Okay, io è meglio che chiuda qui. Non-... ahi, mi giro d'accordo, sta più attento, maledizio-...»  
_«“Il_ _messaggio è stato registrato ed inoltrato con successo”._ »

L'assistente personale di Mycroft Holmes dopo aver ascoltato il messaggio prese immediatamente la cartellina che aveva sistemato poco prima dentro il secondo scompartimento della scrivania in legno di mogano, si alzò dalla comoda sedia girevole e tolse l'auricolare che aveva nell'orecchio destro per chiamare al cellulare privato il suo capo, percorrendo nel frattempo il lungo viale che portava agli ascensori.  
La linea era libera e dopo tre squilli l'uomo seduto comodamente su una delle poltrone del Diogenes Club, in compagnia di Lady Smallwood e di un bicchiere di Cognac, accettò la chiamata.  
«Mr. Holmes le sto inviando la registrazione dell'ultimo messaggio sulla sua segreteria telefonica. È dell'Ispettore Gregory Lestrade, credo lei voglia ascoltarlo.» Le porte dell'ascensore si chiusero non appena la donna pigiò il pulsante per arrivare al piano terra dell'edificio dalle grandi vetrate a specchio e che fungeva da ufficio in trasferta quando Mycroft doveva ospitare o semplicemente parlare con qualche ministro estero o ambasciatore.  
Pochi minuti dopo una chiamata accese il display del cellulare dell'assistente che istantaneamente rispose mentre entrava in una delle auto nere messe a disposizione del governo inglese ed indicava all'autista l'indirizzo in cui avrebbe dovuto portarla.  
«Mi raggiunga qui al Diogenes Club con i file che le ho chiesto questa mattina sulla sparatoria. Li ha non è vero?» Questa volta Mycroft non si era limitato ad annuire col capo senza rispondere, come per la chiamata precedente, segno che si era allontanato da una delle innumerevoli stanze in cui vigeva la regola del silenzio assoluto ed era entrato nell'unica stanza in cui potesse parlare liberamente.  
«Certamente, sono già in viaggio. -Di riflesso strinse i documenti che aveva ancora in mano per poi poggiarli sulle gambe. -Vuole altro signore?»  
«In che ospedale si trova?» Il soggetto della discussione era chiaro.  
«Al Wellington hospital, stanza 14c. Vi è stato un incidente sulla A503/Isledon Rd le consiglio di optare per un'altra strada se si recherà in ospedale.» La telefonata terminò e l'uomo che pigramente si era adagiato solo poche ore prima sulla sua poltrona in pelle ora con un gesto repentino guardò l'orario sul suo orologio da taschino e, prendendo l'ombrello nella mano destra, aspettò in piedi l'arrivo della sua assistente premendo la fronte contro il vetro della finestra della stanza, tradendo con quel gesto il suo stato di celata impazienza.

L'aria pomeridiana fuori era fresca, appena appena poco umida per la pioggia che in mattinata aveva raffreddato i già fiochi bagliori del sole che s'erano permessi di accarezzare la capitale i giorni precedenti.  
Quella stessa mattina che, placida e uggiosa col solito indisponente guazzabuglio di strade trafficate e chiacchiericci molesti, aveva seguitato ad andare avanti anche dopo la sparatoria delle 11.37 ad opera di un uomo e di una donna noti alla polizia di Londra giacché, nelle settimane precedenti, si erano trovati invischiati nel furto del prezioso diadema di berilli¹, furto tenutosi nascosto alla stampa e ai civili poiché appartenente ad un esponente di spicco del governo inglese, noto non solo nel Regno Unito, ma anche all'estero. Vi era andato di mezzo un innocente, tale Arthur Holder che era il figlio del banchiere a cui, in maniera segreta e piuttosto sbrigativa il distinto uomo aveva prestato come garanzia il prezioso gioiello per avere immantinente la somma di 50.000 sterline. La discrezione era stata di vitale importanza per non far trapelare che l'altolocato signore avesse dovuto chiedere un prestito di una cifra _così irrisoria_ e garantire con quel diadema dal valore inestimabile; grazie all'aiuto di Sherlock Holmes poi, Scotland Yard aveva potuto far luce sull'intera faccenda. Certamente una volta giunto alla dinamica del misfatto e recuperata la refurtiva Sherlock aveva ritenuto il caso chiuso e non più di suo interesse, non per questo però il lavoro della polizia poteva definirsi concluso: doveva acciuffare i due ladri latitanti.  
George Burnwell era un giovane di mondo, un dongiovanni senza scrupoli e un affabile manipolatore, Mary era la nipote del banchiere e ne era rimasta affascinata, tuffandosi a capofitto in una relazione assai pericolosa. Insieme avevano progettato il furto del diadema dai trentanove berilli, cui somma era incalcolabile e sempre insieme avevano tagliato la corda dopo che Sherlock Holmes aveva iniziato a fare le domande giuste e la situazione s'era fatta irrimediabilmente più drastica.  
La polizia aveva ottenuto tutte le prove per incastrarli e non solo di quest'ultimo furto, così segreto e tacito, ma anche di altri piccoli crimini avvenuti prima. Una escalation di azioni disoneste che s'era arrestata solo quella mattina quando gli uomini di Scotland Yard avevano trovato la donna, segnalata da una pattuglia in ricognizione che l'aveva riconosciuta, intenta a girovagare verso la Finsbury Park Station. L'ispettore Lestrade si era così avvicinato alla sospettata, cercando di non metterla in allerta per non far correre rischi ai cittadini che erano in attesa alla banchina della metropolitana, affiancato alla lontana da un suo collega in borghese.  
Il piano era di seguirla e vedere se, una volta uscita dalla stazione, li avrebbe portati dritti dritti da Burnwell, altrimenti di arrestarla ciononostante, sperando che parlasse in centrale. In entrambi i casi l'attesa e la calma erano fondamentali poiché una sola mossa avventata in uno spazio chiuso avrebbe potuto causare incidenti; George Burnwell era conosciuto nel giro del malaffare per la sua indole rissosa e pessima compagnia di Arthur Holder, la giovane invece aveva avuto la fedina penale pulita, ma era divenuta in tutto e per tutto sua complice. Perciò sempre a distanza i poliziotti controllarono Mary scrivere qualcosa al cellulare e posarlo nella piccola borsa a tracolla, camminare a passo misurato e controllarsi attorno in modo guardingo, sistemandosi ogni tanto i capelli neri dietro le orecchie.  
Giunse indisturbata nell'angolo sud-est del parco e scrisse un nuovo messaggio: lì l'area diveniva leggermente più isolata e decisamente più spaziosa se ci fossero state complicazioni di ogni sorta e il raggio d'azione e le eventuali problematiche non avrebbero coinvolto civili troppo vicini; sebbene ci fosse l'attenzione al dettaglio, l'azione in sé poteva ritenersi semplice e più volte Greg aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo in quei giorni poiché era stato assegnato a capo di quel caso solo perché i due ladri avevano tentato di trafugare un gioiello 'che scottava'. Non era la sua divisione, che cavolo.  
Una volante della polizia era parcheggiata lungo la strada che portava alla fontana di Tom Smith con altri due agenti di pattuglia all'interno. Prendendo in considerazione questo, Lestrade che era il più vicino alla donna, si premurò di afferrarle un braccio e fu in quel momento che accadde l'inaspettato: da una macchina grigio metallizzato parcheggiata poco più avanti spuntò dal finestrino del conducente una pistola che fece fuoco sull'ispettore e sull'agente poco distante, i due poliziotti si abbassarono di riflesso al rumore dei colpi e Mary ne approfittò per sgusciare via dalla stretta di Lestrade; mentre anche gli agenti dentro la volante avevano acceso i motori comprendendo la gravità della situazione, altri spari provennero dalla pistola custodita nella borsa a tracolla della donna, la quale lasciò dietro di sé un morto ed un ferito prima di dileguarsi entrando alla svelta nella macchina dove alla guida risiedeva George. Non avevano fatto che pochi metri quando vennero bloccati definitivamente, da una parte la volante della polizia e dall'altra Lestrade che aveva sparato più di quattro colpi alle ruote posteriori.  
Ci fu un ulteriore sparo che provenne dall'ispettore, questa volta facendo partire il colpo verso l'alto come avvertimento e fu in quel momento che dalla macchina, che aveva perso il controllo e s'era fermata per non schiantarsi, uscirono fuori la donna e l'uomo con una ferita sulla fronte data dalla brusca frenata che sbraitava nei suoi confronti, accerchiati dai due poliziotti in ricognizione.  
In quel momento che, persa l'adrenalina, Lestrade accusò il dolore per il colpo inflittogli al braccio e si accasciò seduto sul marciapiede, sempre in quello stesso momento che vide l'agente in borghese lungo disteso sul brecciolino, una mano ancora sulla fondina e l'espressione sul viso innaturale.  
I curiosi, i cittadini allarmati, altre auto di Scotland Yard e l'ambulanza arrivarono poco tempo dopo, fra uno scroscio di rumori e chiacchiere che faceva annegare Greg in un terribile mal di testa.  
Non ci furono abbastanza parole di conforto e di rassicurazione in quegli attimi da parte dei soccorritori che poterono rinfrancare la mente dell'ispettore: una variabile non considerata aveva ucciso un suo collega e ferito lui stesso. Perché quella coppia aveva sparato? Qual era l'urgenza che aveva fatto di loro degli omicida piuttosto che dei ladri?  
Solo quando gli avevano tolto il proiettile e stava aspettando di avere una fasciatura adeguata Donovan si era permessa di disturbarlo di persona, appoggiandosi con la schiena sul muro accanto al letto d'ospedale in cui Greg sedeva: «Hanno trovato tre valigette piene di denaro sotto i sedili dell'auto. -Aveva iniziato, con un accenno del capo come saluto.- E se ci sono di mezzo così tante banconote signore, il ragionamento ci conduce in due direzioni: la vendita illegale o il ricatto.»  
«Il ricatto.»  
«Come capo?»  
«La vendita illegale George Burnwell l'aveva già fatta con i tre berilli del diadema, recuperati poi da Sherlock.- Sospirò a denti stretti, le fitte al braccio facevano dannatamente male. -No Donovan, qui lo schema è cambiato e non c'è bisogno di Sherlock Holmes per capire che se spari agli agenti di Scotland Yard, quando sei sempre e solo stato un truffatore, stai nascondendo più di un crimine che hai già commesso più volte.»  
Donovan aveva annuito e sotto ordine di Lestrade si era congedata per saperne di più e supervisionare le indagini fino a che lui non sarebbe stato dimesso e avrebbe fatto ritorno in centrale.  
Respirò sgraziato stringendo appena il pollice e l'indice sulla radice del naso e, nel mentre un infermiere iniziava a togliergli la benda per fare una nuova e durevole medicazione, s'arrischiò a chiamare Mycroft ricordandosi che era martedì pomeriggio e che non avrebbe potuto sostare al Diogenes Club come era ormai di sua consuetudine. Poco male, si disse, il suo umore era sotto un treno e di certo non sarebbe stata una buona compagnia nel cercare di distrarre il _governo inglese_ dalla sua amarezza composta dopo le vicissitudini accadute neppure un mese prima a Sherrinford.

Fu così che lo trovò Mycroft Holmes un'ora dopo, ancora con lo sguardo accigliato e qualche sospiro di troppo, seduto a gambe incrociate sul letto della stanza 14c del Wellington Hospital. Una stanza bianca opaco, con la finestra aperta e separata con un paravento da un altro paziente. L'assistente di Mycroft aveva aspettato fuori, mentre l'infermiera di reparto aveva dovuto acconsentire, non senza qualche sonoro sbuffo, a far entrare l'uomo nella stanza anche se l'orario di visite si era concluso una mezz'oretta prima.  
«Non dirmi che c'entra il governo, Mycroft.»  
«Stai meglio?» Rispose serafico con una domanda il maggiore dei fratelli Holmes. Era in piedi, l'ombrello stretto fra le sue mani come fosse stato un bastone da passeggio e lo sguardo leggermente torvo, crucciato.  
Greg prese un lungo respiro e buttò fuori aria prima di ricominciare a parlare: «Sebbene il telegiornale non abbia ancora dato la notizia,- e qui Greg puntò gli occhi verso la piccola televisione presente nella stanza.- Sui social immagino che lo scontro a fuoco e le relative informazioni stiano rimbalzando più o meno da quando sono stato portato in ambulanza. Credo, quindi, tu sappia già tutto da questa mattina, no?-  
«Non ho bisogno di leggere su Twitter per sapere che è caduto un tuo uomo.» Inclinò appena il capo.  
- _È morto_. -Ribadì il concetto l'ispettore. -No, non ne hai bisogno. Ma appunto non era che mezzogiorno quando fui portato via dai soccorritori e... se sei venuto solo ora che è pomeriggio inoltrato, posso permettermi di pensare che non sei giunto qui solo per... sapere se sto meglio?»  
«Avrei potuto avere qualche incombenza da sistemare o essere stato trattenuto.» Si avvicinò di un passo, portando la gamba destra avanti.  
«Avresti potuto. -Acconsentì l'ispettore. -Ma non è così, vero?» Digrignò un poco i denti perché sentiva ancora il dolore vibrargli dal braccio.  
«Non è neanche quel che stai pensando tu, Gregory. O almeno non è stato quello il motivo che mi ha portato qui un'ora dopo che mi hai chiamato.»  
«Io ti ho chiamato perché non sarei potuto venire al Diogenes Club.» Commentò con una chiara rappresentazione dell'ovvio. Ma già era abbastanza sconquassato di suo, se poi ci si metteva pure Mycroft Holmes con le sue mezze frasi, non ne sarebbe uscito più.  
«E io sono qua, allo stesso orario in cui saresti dovuto arrivare.» Gli fece notare, con un movimento leggero della testa in direzione dell'orologio, appeso al muro, che ticchettava accanto alla televisione spenta. Poggiò l'ombrello vicino alla parete bianca e si sedette in fine sulla scomoda sedia in ferro, accavallando le gambe; con una mano sbottonò la giacca lasciando intravedere la camicia bianca e il panciotto nero con sottili strisce grigie, oltre la sempre impeccabile cravatta, questa volta di color giallo con piccoli pois più scuri.  
In un primo momento Lestrade lo guardò stranito, poi si massaggiò il braccio ferito e anche lo sguardo di Mycroft si puntò sulla fasciatura.  
«Oh.- Esalò alla fine. -Ma non sarò di buona compagnia. Non credo proprio di-  
«Lo so. -Lo interruppe l'altro. -Non sono arrivato prima perché _qualcuno_ un giorno mi disse “ _N_ _on ne sapete poi molto di sentimenti e rispetto voi Holmes, eh._ ²” Così ho rispettato i tempi, non sono un tuo familiare né un tuo collega e mi sarei preso un diritto che non mi apparteneva venendo subito dopo che eri stato ricoverato. Non ho voluto informarmi, ho piacevolmente trascorso la giornata con una amica e ho aspettato fino a che non saresti stato tu a chiamarmi.»  
«Non ti ho invitato.- Biascicò sorpreso Lestrade, un leggero divertimento dolceamaro nella voce. -Sempre se si possa mai 'invitare qualcuno in ospedale'.» Rincarò, continuando a massaggiare il braccio.  
«No. Ma avevamo un incontro e io volevo vederti.» Rispose schietto Mycroft, il tono che non ammetteva repliche.  
Il silenzio che ne seguì fu un silenzio confortevole e appropriato. Greg si sistemò meglio poggiando il cuscino sulla testata del letto e si trascinò fino a far aderirne la schiena, mentre le gambe rimanevano incrociate. Aveva la camicia sbottonata e irrimediabilmente rovinata, poiché avevano dovuto tagliarla di netto per poter offrirgli le prime cure in ambulanza e i pantaloni grigi insozzati di brecciolino e polvere. Mycroft posò le mani sulle gambe, abituato com'era a schiarirsi le idee nel silenzioso Club di cui era fondatore; appoggiato sulla stessa sedia nella quale risiedeva stava il trench di Lestrade.

«Per un attimo ho pensato: ecco, ora mi portano al St Caedwalla's hospital.» Una risata di scherno verso se stesso proruppe dalle labbra dell'ispettore.  
«Paura del tutto ingiustificata Gregory. Culverton Smith è dietro le sbarre e quell'ospedale ora è semplicemente un mediocre ospedale.» Si premurò di rispondergli pacatamente, con il tono che solitamente usava quando voleva scandire per bene un errore.  
«Questo non mi ha tranquillizzato affatto. Non con un proiettile nel braccio che bruciava come l'inferno e la mia coscienza che gridava quanto è pazzo e furioso questo mondo!» Al contrario del tono iniziale con cui era iniziata quella discussione, le parole uscirono con un lamento ironico e piuttosto smussato.  
«Hai ragione. - Concesse incrociando le mani e chiudendole appena. -Quando mio fratello e il suo Dottore mi hanno fatto un prank, per scoprire se esisteva davvero una sorella Holmes, la paura ha preso le redini della mia coscienza.» _Oh_ , e la paura l'aveva decisamente reso stupido quando aveva provato a farsi sparare, facendo scoprire le sue intenzioni sentimentali dopo poche crudeli parole.  
«Quello è stato un maledetto scherzo davvero, Myc.» Al diminutivo Mycroft alzò un sopracciglio, ma non glielo fece notare, preferendo annuire.  
Nelle stesse settimane in cui la coppia era latitante il martedì pomeriggio, quando il cielo iniziava a tinteggiarsi di viola, Mycroft Holmes e l'ispettore Lestrade si incontravano al Diogenes Club; dopo quello che era accaduto con Eurus Holmes, Greg aveva voluto ascoltare il consiglio di Sherlock ed aiutare come poteva Mycroft, perché lui stesso ne era preoccupato. Già si vedevano abbastanza spesso, ma ora si erano dati una sorta di 'giorno promemoria'. Una serata all'insegna di poche formalità, il solito Armagnac in bicchieri costosi e la reciproca compagnia che a quanto pare era l'unica cosa che sembrava reclamare il più grande dei fratelli Holmes. La solitudine era diventata una _presenza tetra_... dopo la cella a Sherrinford, dopo le macchinazioni di sua sorella, dopo lo sconforto con i suoi genitori, dopo la rabbia per aver fatto quel tanto che non era mai abbastanza in casa Holmes.

«Credo sia giunta l'ora di andarmene da questo ospedale.- Continuò franco l'ispettore, puntellandosi con una mano e allungando le gambe per alzarsi dal letto. -Non so te, ma io ho bisogno di caffeina. Tanta caffeina. Quindi andrò alla macchinetta del caffè prima di firmare le maledette carte e andarmene.»  
«Non- Non dovresti rimanere qui per la notte?» Chiese Mycroft, non tradendo un certa preoccupazione insita.  
Lestrade gli scoccò uno sguardo poi aggirò il letto, la sedia su cui era seduto l'uomo e prese con il braccio buono il suo trench scuro: «Per una pallottola che non ha colpito nient'altro che carne?- Rispose alla fine sistemandosi sulle spalle l'indumento, senza l'intenzione di indossarlo. -No, no. Questi ospedali scoppiano di pazienti che stanno aspettando un letto e io ho avuto tutte le cure che dovevo; mi hanno prescritto qualcosa per il dolore dopo avermi fatto una lastra, sai. L'unica motivazione per cui mi hai trovato ancora qui a quest'ora è che il medico mi ha concesso qualche ora per riassestarmi, niente di più.»  
E doveva essere chiaro il moto di sorpresa che accentuava le sopracciglia di Mycroft all'insù mentre lo guardava dal basso della sedia in cui era ancora seduto, tanto che Greg si sentì quasi costretto a sogghignare: «Non smanio all'idea di andarmene da un ospedale come fa tuo fratello,- poi divenne serio, prendendo il cellulare e il portafogli sul comodino.- Ma neppure mi crogiolo nell'idea quando c'è del lavoro da fare e un morto da seppellire con tutti gli onori.»  
«Ti accompagno.» Furono le uniche parole che Mycroft Holmes fece uscire dalla sua bocca, prima di dirigersi a riprendere l'ombrello e seguire l'ispettore fra i corridoi bianchi, vuoti per l'orario e lucenti per quelle fastidiosissime luci a neon.  
Dentro di sé invece Mycroft ingaggiava una chiara ramanzina nei suoi stessi confronti, rivangando nella memoria a tutte quelle volte che Sherlock gli aveva rinfacciato quanto fosse pigro, sonnolento, quanto gli piacesse crogiolarsi nel mondo di un'aristocrazia ormai persa fra le pieghe del tempo e solo vezzo di ricchi politici annoiati.  
Le cose erano cambiate, certamente, eppure il suo atteggiamento riferiva superficialmente proprio quel comportamento sonnacchioso e arrogante.

Dopo aver sorseggiato avidamente un po' di quel caldo liquido scuro l'ispettore puntò gli occhi sul suo accompagnatore e decise di riformulare la prima domanda che gli aveva porto, togliendoci quel tono stanco e indispettito con cui aveva accompagnato quelle parole appena l'aveva visto entrare nella stanza 14c: «C'entra il governo con quello che è capitato oggi?»  
Mycroft Holmes fece oscillare brevemente il proprio ombrello prima di annuire: era arrivato il momento della domande. C'era sempre il momento della domande con l'ispettore Gregory Lestrade, _deformazione professionale_ che occupava tutta la sua vita.  
«Sapevate che erano armati? Che avevano cambiato il loro _modus operandi_?» E con “sapevate” Lestrade intendeva i servizi segreti o chi diamine c'entrasse in quella storia di cui il maggiore degli Holmes era a conoscenza.  
«Sì. E no. Perché non ve n'era stata occasione prima di oggi.» “Occasione”. l'aveva chiamata proprio così e l'ispettore lo guardò in tralice, si morse la lingua, ma continuò: «Dimmi quello che sai.»  
Il sorriso mellifluo e a tratti irrisorio spuntò sul viso di Mycroft e Greg non poté fare a meno di pensare che, ecco, era da punto a capo; perché quando sorrideva a quel modo con lui, voleva dire soltanto che stava per raccontargli frottole. Ma Mycroft fece di più, glielo disse apertamente: «Posso dirti poche cose Gregory, _ma guardami ora_ , perché se vuoi davvero delle risposte a tutte le tue domande, allora non saprai mai quando ti dirò il vero e quando ti darò una versione di fantasia. _Vedi l'avvertimento che ti ho dato_?»  
Lestrade contrasse le labbra un momento e buttò il bicchiere di plastica vuoto nel cestino vicino la macchinetta, prima di azzardare a rispondergli. L'avvertimento era chiaro: se avesse voluto tutte le risposte che voleva lui gliele avrebbe date; ma non avrebbe fatto nessun sorriso, nessun gesto inconsulto e non avrebbe saputo cos'era vero e cosa non lo era. Sherlock l'avrebbe saputo, ma non era lì, accidenti a lui.  
Proprio in quel momento la suoneria di un cellulare vibrò nel corridoio vuoto, Mycroft lo tolse dalla tasca interna e portò il suo apparecchio telefonico all'orecchio; tempo un paio di secondi e qualche assenso e chiuse la chiamata.  
«Facciamo così, perché il mio intento è solo sapere per quale motivo ho un agente all'obitorio e una fascia a reggermi il braccio, -e s'indicò il braccio bendato. -Dimmi quello che puoi, per il resto tralascia. Non chiederò di più, non oggi almeno. Ora voglio risposte sensate.» C'erano volte, proprio come quella, in cui gli sembrava davvero di parlare con un politico corrotto. Mycroft si aggiustava la cravatta e sembrava che dietro quell'abito a tre pezzi nascondesse segreti inenarrabili; a quel punto si sentiva proprio un poliziotto scemo e incazzato, come quando stava a contatto con Sherlock.  
Ma poi, una questione di istanti, Mycroft Holmes si divideva dalla figura del fratello minore e tutto, o almeno la gran parte, ridiveniva equilibrato: «D'accordo. Farò proprio così.- Ricambiò lo sguardo. -Hai ragione a pensare che sia un ricatto. Effettivamente è proprio un ricatto perpetrato ai danni di un _uomo_.» L'ombrello dondolò appena stretto fra le mani sicure dell'uomo.  
Greg trasalì, aveva dato ordini a Sally di indagarci solo poche ore prima su sua supposizione. Quindi Mycroft sapeva anche cosa stava accadendo in quel momento in centrale, d'accordo; non gli importava come avesse avuto l'informazione, si disse, quello che gli premeva era altro: «C'è un'indagine interna... quindi l'MI5, oltre che la nostra a Scotland Yard, è così?»  
«Esattamente.- Rispose con un tono di voce mite. -Ma non crucciarti più del dovuto; noi abbiamo seguito gli spostamenti della coppia senza interferire, fino a quando la polizia non ha riconosciuto la donna. A quel punto vi abbiamo lasciati da soli.» Greg abbassò lo sguardo e si sentì parecchio frustrato per un attimo. La polizia c'aveva messo settimane per rintracciarli! E, senza le informazioni del'MI5, ecco com'era finita.  
«E perché mai?» La domanda sorse spontanea.  
«Gregory, -e qui ci tenne a sottolineare con maggior enfasi il nome. -Ne valeva la segretezza del _nostro caro uomo_.» Alzò gli occhi verso l'alto.  
«Se voi l'aveste presi-... se voi l'aveste presi avrebbero spifferato il motivo del ricatto e addio segretezza.» Si ritrovò a constatare. Ma era anche quella una supposizione senza uno straccio di prova.  
«Non hai indovinato, ma non sei distante dalla verità. -Tralasciò, senza mentire, come gli aveva chiesto l'ispettore. -Noi seguivamo voi e voi seguivate loro per il furto del diadema di berilli. Il _nostro caro uomo_ , di cui non mi è permesso dire il nome, è proprio il possessore del diadema.- Puntò il suo sguardo sull'anello che portava, considerando che Lestrade aveva deciso di interrompere il contatto visivo. -Comunque, l'importante era che voi avevate un mandato per arrestarli senza farli “cantare” sul ricatto. Voi non lo sapevate e loro si sarebbero presi meno anni di prigione, quindi sarebbero stati in silenzio. _Ed è quello che faranno anche ora che hanno l'aggravante dell'omicidio._ » L'ultima frase sembrò più una minaccia che un'alta probabilità.  
Greg si ritrovò a pensare che molto probabilmente il giorno dopo le tre valigie sarebbero sparite dal banco delle prove. Poi gli venne in mente che qualcosa non tornava: «Credo che la situazione sia più complessa di così. -Lestrade portò la mano del braccio sano fra i capelli, uno sguardo di confusione era ben visibile sul viso tirato. -Mary e George non sapevano il nome dell' _uomo_ quando hanno tentato il colpo. Il banchiere l'ha assicurato al dedective che ha preso le deposizioni; non l'ha detto a nessuno e neppure a noi di Scotland Yard chi era il possessore del diadema dai trentanove berilli.»  
Mycroft ridacchiò sommessamente, poi rimase con gli angoli della bocca alzati per un po' e Greg cercò di non farci caso. A quanto pare la coppia un po' inesperta aveva scoperto l'identità dell' _uomo_ per vie traverse, fantastico... più efficienti di Scotland Yard.  
«Il massimo che posso presumere è che il ricatto c'entri con le 50.000 sterline chieste in prestito. Sono un segreto che neppure il giornalista più promettente è riuscito a scovare... mh, merito del Security Service, immagino. 50.000 sterline, una vergogna aver bisogno di una somma così ridicola, per un uomo così importante. Oppure 50.000 sterline e quello che c'ha fatto sono una vergogna da non far chiacchierare.»  
«Onestamente Sherlock pensa troppe volte male di te. Sei competente.»  
«Sono nella polizia da un po', Mycroft. In più avere a che fare negli anni con Sherlock Holmes ha solo messo a dura prova la mia pazienza, non il mio impegno.- Un sorriso gli increspò le labbra, forse il primo così duraturo in quella brutta giornata. -E beh, grazie.»  
«Hai assegnato importanza al dato sbagliato, ma sei competente sì.»  
Lestrade fece schioccare la lingua sul palato e si rassegnò, negando con evidenza il capo. S'incamminò in fine con un'alzata di spalle verso l'atrio in cui avrebbe firmato l'uscita, sicuro che da lì a poco Mycroft l'avrebbe seguito e raggiunto.  
I giorni a venire sarebbero stati pesanti, terribilmente pregni di lavoro e di preghiere e cordoglio, il braccio gli avrebbe ricordato quanto poco poteva fare Scotland Yard se c'erano di mezzo segreti che dovevano rimanere celati, ma un altro martedì sarebbe arrivato presto.

«Era il diadema?- Greg aveva rimuginato e riflettuto finché non erano usciti entrambi dall'ospedale. Una leggera pioggerellina sopra le loro teste e l'auto governativa ad aspettare il maggiore degli Holmes. -Ha sempre avuto tutto a che fare con quello stramaledettissimo diadema.³ Un buon agente morto, un buco nel braccio e insabbiamenti dell'MI5 per un gioiello... dimmi che mi sbaglio Myc.» Guardò il cielo plumbeo e si fermò davanti all'auto governativa dove l'altro uomo stava salendo.  
Mycroft non rispose, ma si mosse sul sedile e gli offrì volentieri un passaggio fino in centrale per terminare quell'orribile giornata in buona compagnia. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¹: Ho voluto omaggiare (?) Una delle storie più famose di 'Le avventure di Sherlock Holmes' ovvero ' _L'avventura del Diadema di Berilli_ '. È come se fosse un proseguimento di ciò che accade nel finale; Mary è, nelle ultime righe della storia, latitante con Sir George Burnwell e qui si scopre che fine fanno. In più il tutto è avvenuto davvero a Febbraio,almeno secondo il racconto del Dr. Watson, perciò visto che stiamo in questo mese mi sembrava azzeccato!
> 
> ²: Questa frase proviene direttamente dalla mia prima one shot (cui è collegata, almeno per il fatto che i fatti si susseguono dopo quella storia). Link: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/9587192>  
> ³: La trama si sviscererà in una terza one shot che posterò. Di certo ho voluto collegare questa alla mia prima storia su Lestrade e Mycroft e mi serviva un tramite per un continuo!
> 
> Buon sabato e buon pomeriggio! Sono prolissa, ma spero vi siano piaciute le interazioni fra questi personaggi che apprezzo tantissimo! Se vi fa piacere _scrivetemi_ cosa ne pensate, se non sono stati chiari dei passaggi o se volete leggerne ancora(!) Anche solo un KUDOS sarebbe tanto per me. ♥  
> ps: **Gregory** è sempre un headcanon che prendo per valido.


End file.
